


Cooler than me, or the street singer

by Lke_Kte_Castellan



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M, First published Fanfic here, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers with a crush on each other, Street singer AU, Viri is a party organiser and Hugo a street rapper/singer, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lke_Kte_Castellan/pseuds/Lke_Kte_Castellan
Summary: Viri is a party/event organiser, and every morning, while she rush to the subway to go to work, she pass by this cute street singer. She won't have the time neither the courage to go talk to him, and he won't ever notice her in the crowd, she just love to daydream. But one day, as he walks into her office, the daydreaming become more...
Relationships: Jorge/Eva in the background, Virgo - Relationship, Viri/Hugo
Kudos: 9





	Cooler than me, or the street singer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Thank you to have clicked on my fic ! It's my first time here, so Ihope your gonna enjoy it :)  
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I am not native of an English speaking country, so my english isn't perfect, a bit academic. I hope that it won't prevent you to enjoy my story, that i wrote to had to the Skam Esp fandom, and especially my newfound babies, Viri and Hugo.  
> I hope you're gonna like to read this story as much as i liked to write it, have a good time !

Viri had no time in the morning. She had to wake up, get ready, eat something (if there was something left to eat) and rush to work. And be just at time at work, not too early, not a minute late. Her boss was quite exigent towards her, but it was because the industry she was working in was exigent itself. At least she was doing something she loved so very much: organising events. It could be parties, birthdays, weddings, burying (yes, yes, it happened, it’s preferable not to ask why or how, trust me). She was putting all her efforts to make people happy (or less sad for the burying), for a night or an afternoon, organising the more perfect events. So, it was a lot of work, but it was good work, because she was just passionate about it.  
Therefore, mornings were mostly about rushing to her. She had no time to look at the front window of this shop, to listen to this street singer she was passing by every day. She had more time in the evening, as she walked home, but it was late, and the shop was closed, and the singer left. She was passing by him every morning, and sometimes, when she was in the subway and there were too much people, or she was just feeling empty and depressed, she thought about him. She imagined his life, what he had to go through to be a street singer, and what could happen if she just could take her time and stop, to listen to him, to encourage him, to give him some money, not out of pity (Viri hated pity more than everything in the world) but just because he was talented and he deserved more than to be a street singer. And talented, he was! At the begging he was mostly singing rap, especially improvising some things about the people stopping to listen or the people passing by. But he switched from time to time to other musical genre, like rock, RnB or even love songs. Well, more seduction song. Actually, to Viri he seemed only to sing the latter, because each time she was passing by, at the exact same hour every morning, he was singing a cheesy song about love and seduction -was there a sort of coincidence?  
Even if she couldn’t stop, she liked to hear him just a bit. Usually the song he was singing would get stuck in her head, and she would act annoyed about it, but she was secretly pleased. One time he would improvise rap as she walked by, and just for a second, she could think he was rapping about her. Which he didn’t of course. Viri was aware she was invisible in that crowd. But dreaming was still possible wasn’t it? She never looked at him, not to get some unconscious hopes up. Well, never… No, it wasn’t true. She did. Once.  
She was walking briskly as usual in the street, headed towards the subway station. Head high, looking right in front of her, avoiding looking anyone in the eyes even a micro-second, having her earphones without music in her ears, looking cold and inaccessible, just not to be annoyed by anyone on the street. Nothing unusual. But then she approached the street singer, and slowed down, just a bit so nobody could notice, to listen to him, without looking at him. And what he was singing struck her.  
It was the song “Cooler than me” by Mike Posner. She had to look it up on internet later that day, because she didn’t know it before, but the lyrics slapped in the face. “If I could write you a song to make you fall in love / I would already have you up under my arm / I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this / But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me”. When she heard that, she couldn’t help but turn her head in his direction, and locking eyes with him for an instant, before she just broke eye contact, her face totally red. She was absolutely sure he was looking at her while singing, otherwise she couldn’t have locked eyes with him that easily. But she spent the rest of the day convincing herself she dreamt, and everything was just coincidence. No way he was looking at her. He was probably looking at some pretty girl behind her.  
And since this moment she didn’t have the nerves to look at him ever again. Too embarrassing. She couldn’t have hopes about a street singer. She never talked to him and probably never would. Or, at least, that’s what she thought.

***  
It was a normal day. Well, in the morning the street singer wasn’t there singing as usual, but more and more often he wasn’t. She hoped it was because his situation was getting better. She wasn’t surprised when Jorge came to her office. Jorge was the boyfriend of one of Viri’s best friend, Eva. Sometime before, at a party with her friends and their boyfriend and girlfriend, they talked about his newest project of a music album with newfound talent, and Viri proposed to help him organise the release party of the album. And to she if she could get him a reduction at the agency. Well the last part wasn’t guaranteed but going to the agency to talk to her about what as possible cost nothing, so he promised he was coming some time.  
So, when Clara, at the reception, called her, saying that clients was her for her, she wasn’t surprised to see Jorge waiting for her. But she wasn’t expecting the other guys, behind him. Greeting Jorge, he could help but to stare at this guy. Was he…? No impossible…  
\- Sorry, said Jorge, I brought a friend… Well actually he’s my partner on the project. I hope you don’t mind.  
He probably noticed Viri’s confusion, written all over her face. No subtlety. She moved her head, trying to take some countenance back. It wasn’t easy.  
\- No that’s okay! She turned to the other guy and presented her hand for him to squeeze it. I’m glad to meet you.  
She tried to smile. The result was okay, a bit weird. But the whole situation was weird. The guy himself seemed confused and hesitated to squeeze her hand. He was looking at her like he knew her face, but couldn’t place it, couldn’t say from where. But it was just a facade. He knew perfectly who she was.  
Jorge gave the two of them a weird look, seeing them looking at each other without saying anything.  
\- Huh, you’re okay guys?  
Viri gave him a smile before turning again towards the other guys.  
\- Yeah Jorge. But… huh… I don’t know how to ask that but… Are you sometimes singing on the street, huh the town hall street, like just before the subway station?  
\- Huh, yeah, sometimes. Well I used to do it every morning actually, I like the atmosphere of the street in the early morning.  
\- Okay. That’s why your face is so familiar to me, I heard you sing a few times before. Good voice.  
The guy had a little smile.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Well, would you guys come in my office so we can talk about your releasing album party?  
And then they just went to her office and talked about their party’s ideas. They laughed a lot. Viri discovered that the street singer was called Hugo. He was funny. His presence, talking to him, everything was so weird. But she managed not to look too weird. At least she hoped she wasn’t too weird. To be truthful, she was, a bit. But just enough for it to be cute.

***  
Some months later, she was much more comfortable with him than in the beginning. They saw each other to organise to party, but also at parties with Jorge, Eva and other friends of them. And each time he could make her laugh, even when her day had been the worse. If she had, indeed, a little crush on him before they meet, when she was listening to him in the street, now that she actually knew him she was head over heels for him. But she would never have admitted. Until the album release party.  
It was the first time since their meeting him that she heard him sing. The first time she actually stopped to listen, the first time she wasn’t in a rush, the first time they weren’t in the street. And it was even better than when he was singing in the street. With Jorge and some other artist, they performed some music of their album before putting the playlist and stepping out of the stage to enjoy the party with all their friend and some invited form the music industry. Viri was aside of all the agitation, checking if everyone was enjoying the party, if nothing was missing, if everything was perfect, as in every other party she organised.  
She heard a voice behind her: - Hey!  
She turned over, just to see Hugo looking at her with a big smile. He seemed so happy, and her heart melted at this view. Fuck it was so good to make other people happy, especially friends. Especially him.  
\- Hey! You’re enjoying the party?  
\- Yes, it’s amazing, he smiled, but immediately gave a significant look. The real question is: are you enjoying the party?  
\- Huh, that’s not my job to enjoy, you know.  
\- Come on! You’re not at work right now, you have the right to enjoy! You are with all your friends, in an amazing party, with amazing music, why don’t you relax?  
\- Because if I relax, this party it’s not going to stay amazing for long! What if something happens, I must be ready. She shook her head, with a big smile. But don’t worry, I enjoy the music, your album is amazing.  
\- Thank you, but I want you to really enjoy it. He pointed out to all the people having drinks and fun, dancing around them. Look, everyone is having a great time but you! Don’t stress about a thing that’s not happening and come dance and have a drink with me or your friends. Or I’ll stay and annoy you ‘til the end of the night.  
Viri rolled her eyes. He was perfectly capable of annoying the shit out of her and she knew it. And he knew she knew.  
\- Okay, one drink. And one dance. But that’s all.  
He smiled, victorious. And she was happy to have accepted, just because that smile was the more beautiful thing she saw.  
What was supposed to be just one drink and one dance, turned to be multiples. Not too much drinks though, she really needed to be a bit sober in case of an emergency. This was the first time she had fun during a party she organised. The first time she let go her stress about her making a mistake, or something work through wrongly. And it was because of Hugo.  
After almost an hour of dancing, she left the crowd, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She needed some air and managed a path toward the entrance of the club where the party was. Finally outside, she took a deep breath, and another, and a third. She closed her eyes and appreciated the cold wind on her skin. It was good. Almost as good as to dance closed to her crush. She smiled and suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.  
\- Hey you’re okay?  
She opened her eyes suddenly, surprised, just to see the said crush in front of her. If her cheeks weren’t already burning, she would have blushed so hard.  
\- Yeah, I’m fine, just needed some air. Crowds are overwhelming to me, so I usually take a break in big parties like that.  
\- Oh okay. Can I stay with you? He smiled, shyly. He was so cute this was the only thing she could think about.  
\- Huh, yeah, sure.  
An awkward silence came between them. A silence she tried to break.  
\- Huh, so, what are you going to do now that the album is released?  
\- Hum, I don’t know. I have some other project in mind, but nothing concrete.  
\- And huh, do you plan to come back playing in the street early in the morning?  
\- Don’t know. It was fun, sure, but not really profitable.  
\- Okay… Do as you want. Just so you know, I liked it, to hear you singing before going to work. I had song in my head for the rest of the day, but it was nice.  
\- Huh, really. He seemed cold, suddenly. Not convinced by Viri’s words.  
\- Yeah really. Why don’t you believe me?  
\- Huh, maybe because you never stopped to actually listen to me? His tone was now quite bitter. Viri wasn’t sure to understand his words and tone. Something was off.  
\- What do you mean, I’m not sure I get it…?  
He turned to her and look her in the eyes.  
\- You never stopped to listen to me. You were passing by, every morning, and no matter what I did to catch up your attention, you never even looked at me, or maybe just one but I might have hallucinated that.  
Viri was under the shook. Did he really mean at he was saying? She couldn’t believe it.  
\- You were trying to catch up my attention…?  
\- Yes. But you were always walking so fast, not giving attention to anything, and I’ve come to think you were just one of these posh girls thinking they’re better than everyone.  
She couldn’t believe it, no she refused to. The guy she liked couldn’t have had a crush on her, it wasn’t possible. She was just the nice girl next door. It wasn’t possible.  
\- I’m sorry Hugo, but no. I’m invisible in a crowd so there’s no way you could have tried to catch up MY attention. You must confuse with a prettiest, more lovable girl.  
Hugo sighted, and looked at Viri with this spark in his eye, a spark she preferred not to interpret. There was so much tenderness, and love in this look, she couldn’t deal with it.  
\- Yeah, because there were plenty of girls passing by me in a rush at 7h30 in the morning, wearing a pink coat and with unplugged earphones in her ears…  
Now Viri was blushing. A lot.  
\- I’m sorry, to never have stopped to listen. I was quite in a rush not to be late at work… And also… Fuck I also thought it was really a bad idea to have a crush on the singer guy I was probably never going to talk to.  
Hugo had a little smile and raised his eyebrows.  
\- You had a crush on me?  
Viri thought it wasn’t possible to be more embarrassed. Well, she was so wrong.  
\- You were cute, that’s all!  
\- And now that you talked to me and that you know me, I’m not cute anymore?  
\- That’s not what I said!  
He laughed, seeing her at the edge of dying of embarrassment.  
\- I just messing you Viri.  
She gave him a deathly glare.  
\- Fuck you, I try to be honest right now!  
\- Sorry… Okay, I am listening to you, you have my full attention.  
\- I…  
She didn’t know how to say that. This situation was so weird to her.  
\- I… Now that I know you, I think you are even cuter, and smart too and so freaking funny. You make my days better and I love to have some stupid debate with you. And whether you are lifting me up or calling me out, I never felt quite so seen as when you see me. And it seemed that you saw me, even when I wasn’t expecting you to.  
Hugo smiled. The same smile he had when she accepted to dance. A smile a pure and simple happiness. He didn’t have the words, any words, to respond to her. So, he just leaned over and put his lips on the girl he loved. And it was maybe the most perfect answer he could give to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end of it ! I'm glad you have stayed until there ! Let me know in the comment what you thought, if I've made mistake too awful for you to take (I'll be more that happy to correct them and improve my English !).  
> I let you to the comment section (if you don't want to write a comment that's okay too, just leave a kudo if you liked my story or nothing if it was too bad ^^).  
> See you maybe a next time !


End file.
